A Spotted Leaf
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Spottedpaw and Leafpaw are best friends. They go through nearly everything together but when a prophecy is made can tehy save the Clans?


**A Spotted Leaf**

(Has indication to my book "truth" but reading "truth" is not required)

**Chapter 1**

Leafkit, a light brown she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle stirred lightly.

"Morning, Leafkit," chuckled Goldenflower.

"Hiya," Leafkit mewled.

"Leafkit!" Graykit padded to her. "Hi."

"Leafkit, Graykit!" Spottedkit padded to them, slower than Graykit had.

"Guys?" Ravenkit stirred quietly and padded to them. Spottedkit was Graykit's sister and Ravenkit was Leafkit's adopted brother. He had been found outside of camp.

"Let's play the adventure with Rappidpaw and Fernpaw!" Spottedkit cried. "I'm Fernpaw!"

"I'm Rappidpaw!" Leafkit yowled, laughing.

"I'm Swiftpaw!" Ravenkit squealed.

"I'm Freepaw!" Graykit cried.

Spottedkit climbed up onto a small rock and pretended to start to slip off of it. Leafkit offered her paw.

"Just a little further," Leafkit groaned. Their paws made contact but about then, Spottedkit really did slip and she landed at the bottom of the rock. The four friends burst out laughing.

"Tomorrow, you'll be apprenticed," Goldenflower interrupted. The kits cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Leafkit looked for her father. She found him at the fresh kill pile so she padded to him.

"I'll be apprenticed tomorrow," she mewed. Tigerclaw, her father, ignored her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're useless," Tigerclaw meowed. Leafkit looked at her paws. "I'll call you my daughter if you go into the forest tonight and spend the night there and survive. And you can't have a warrior with you." Tigerclaw padded away. Leafkit looked after him.

"Fine, father," she murmured. "Whatever you say."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Spottedkit?" Leafkit asked. Spottedkit nodded and they snuck into the forest. The moon was out luckily. They crawled into a bush.

"Night," Spottedkit whispered. Leafkit murmured a response then she looked out of crack imbetween two leaves.

"I'll take first watch," she whispered. Spottedkit nodded. Leafkit just looked out of the crack for what seemed like ages then she heard a terrible yowl. Spottedkit bolted up.

"What was that?" Spottedkit gasped. Leafkit shook her head and they slid out of the bush. They saw the dark shape of a cat facing the shape of another cat. One cat hit the other one's head with their paw. The kits screamed and the one that hit the other turned to face them. He smiled, showing his fangs. The kits ran into the bush, shivering.

"It's all him," Leafkit whispered. "I don't believe it! Tigerclaw told me to come out here and then he tried to scare me back to camp!"

"It's unbelievable." Spottedkit shook her head. "Spottedleaf invited me to be her apprentice so one day, I'll find a way to stop all this cruelty." Leafkit nodded, and they drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spottedkit! Leafkit!" Bluestar scowled at them. "You spent the night in the forest?" Leafkit nodded. "Why?"

"We were told to," Spottedkit mewed. Tigerclaw scowled at her.

"Are we still going to be apprentices?" Leafkit asked.

Bluestar hesitated then nodded. "Leafkit until you receive your warrior name you will be Leafpaw! Mousefur, you are ready for an apprentice. Please pass on your courage and loyalty to Leafpaw." Leafpaw and Mousefur touched noses. "Spottedkit until you receive your full name you will be known as Spottedpaw. Spottedleaf, you are ready for an apprentice. Please pass on your loyalty and stubbornness that helps you to help us to Spottedpaw." Spottedleaf and Spottedpaw touched noses. "Graykit until you receive your warrior name, you will be Graypaw. Lionheart, you are ready for an apprentice. Please pass your wisdom and loyalty on to Graypaw." Graypaw and Lionheart touched noses. "Ravenkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw please pass your loyalty and bravery on to Ravenpaw." The two touched noses.

"I'll show you herbs," Spottedleaf mewed to Spottedpaw. They padded to the medicine cat's den.

"Come on, Leafpaw," Mousefur meowed. Leafpaw followed her eagerly. Lionheart was telling Graypaw that that night he'd take Graypaw out to train.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I AM BEGGING ON AL FOURS!**


End file.
